I'm Scared, and She Needs Help
by Bob1Up
Summary: Finn starts to develop an eating disorder. Before it gets serious, Carson and Dr. Heightmeyer talk, and then try to work with Finn to help her.
1. Chapter 1

There was something off with Finn. It was something that Carson started to notice over the past week or two. Usually they were both very busy people, but they made sure to make time for each other. Even if it was something as simple as having tea together, or enjoying a quick meal in the mess hall. But whenever Carson asked if she would like to eat with him, she would blow him off, saying she already ate, or wasn't hungry.

Now, this wouldn't have been a huge alarm warning for Carson, he knew Finn and him had different schedules, so that would have been an explanation for her behaviour. But other things popped up to him, like how she seemed suddenly distant and tired, and she seemed to have lost a great deal of interest in their sex life. (Although being on Atlantis meant they were often too tired at the end of the day to have sex, they did make sure to have it at least a few times a week). All these symptoms were telling Carson that something was seriously wrong with Finn.

He went into doctor mode as he thought this over, thinking it could be her PTSD medication causing this sudden shift in her. But a common symptom like impairment on her diet would have shown up when she first started taking it, and he would have been able to treat it then. He still didn't know all of Finn's history after her planet was annihilated by the Wraith, but it was starting to look like Finn was developing an eating disorder.

He would have to talk to Dr. Heightmeyer about it, before it got even more serious. He ran a hand through his spiky hair, sighing. The thought of Finn not eating, deliberately harming herself, both scared and slightly angered him. The thought of not having Finn in his life felt like a dagger was being pushed into his heart. It also made him a bit angry and confused, as he couldn't understand why she was doing this to herself.

Later on that day, he recounted his fears to Dr. Heightmeyer, and she agreed with him that it looked like Finn was starting to develop an eating disorder. "I'm just so scared, I can't lose Finn, she means the world to me", Carson said, the emotion coming through that he couldn't hold back.  
"I know, Carson, and we are going to make sure that Finn knows we are there for her 100%, and we are going to help support her through this. We may need to talk with her about this being related to something that happened in her past, it could be a manifestation even if she isn't fully aware of it," Dr. Heightmeyer replied.

"I know, that was a thought I had too," he agreed sadly.

"Okay, I'm going to give Finn a call and see if she can come down and meet with us."


	2. Chapter 2

"You said you wanted to speak with me?" Finn asks, as she came into the room.

"Yes, Finn, please have a seat," Dr. Heightmeyer replies, indicating the empty chair beside Carson. Finn sits down suspiciously, eyeing Carson, who gives her a worried glance, which puts her on edge even more. She wasn't expecting this at all. She had no idea why she was called down here.

"So, Finn, I'll tell you why I called you down here. Carson has been talking with me, and he's concerned that you may have had some difficulty eating recently," Heightmeyer says carefully.  
Finn looks at her then at Carson. "I don't know what you two have been discussing behind my back, but I'm fine. I don't need people to tell me how to eat! I'm perfectly fine doing that on my own, I'm a grown woman!" Finn says, growing angry at the situation.

"Finn, love, that's not what we're saying. I'm just very concerned. You haven't been yourself, you're more tired and distant, and whenever I've tried to make plans to eat with you, you always brush me off. I'm only doing this because I love you, and you mean the world to me," Carson replies, looking into her eyes, hoping she wouldn't take this the wrong way.

"Oh… I thought… I thought you were trying to tell me how to live or something… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lash out…" Finn says quietly, the defeat in her voice quickly replacing the anger. Carson reaches over and takes her hand in his, lightly brushing the back of her hand with his thumb.

Heightmeyer watches the interaction between the concerned husband and upset wife, trying to figure out what could be causing Finn's eating difficulties. "Finn, in the past have you ever had difficulty getting food?"

The question takes her off guard. Finn replies, "Yes, when I was young and after my father passed, it was very difficult for my mom to feed us, I often had to take time off school and my Legion training to hunt to put food on the table. And after the Wraith destroyed everything I knew, when I finally got off my planet, people were scared of me. They wouldn't trust me; they thought I would bring trouble to them. So I had to fend for myself, and at times I was sick because I could barely feed myself." The memories tumbled forth, and Finn started to shake slightly, trying not to let the memories take a hold of her. "I didn't know that my eating habits were getting serious, it was something I'm used to, and I guess it just… started again. I feel so stupid." She runs a hand through her hair, feeling like an idiot.

"Finn, you aren't stupid, my love. What happened in the past, and what's happening now, is not your fault," Carson says emphatically.  
"Yes, Finn, he's right. None of that is your fault. It's how you went through a large part of your life, you're used to not having enough food rather then having more of it. You just went with familiar habits. It was an unconscious act too, your brain and body were going with what they knew," Heightmeyer replied. "We can help you with that. Try and have meals with Carson, and friends more often. It'll help you with realizing that you have food, and people aren't going to get angry at you."

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. I'm starting to understand it now."  
"That's good; we'll help you get through this. How about tonight you and Carson make something for dinner together, something familiar to your culture?" Heightmeyer proposed. "And tomorrow we can work on ways to get into some healthier eating habits."  
"Yeah, okay, let's do that." Finn got up, and Carson and Heightmeyer did the same. "Thank you, both of you."  
"Of course, Finn," Heightmeyer replies.

Carson and Finn left, and as they were walking, Carson wraps an arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him. "I love you, so, _so_ much, Finn", he says.

"I love you too, I'm really lucky to have someone like you in my life." She smiled at him, and then kissed him, and he returned the kiss, happily.


End file.
